The lonely Vocaloid or so he thought
by Vampire of Staffs
Summary: Mikuo had gotten into a state of depression, Wanting to start a new life, He was fed up of his current one, Follow him as he runs to England, But someone wants to join, Find out who inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely Vocaloid or so he thought.**

_Chapter one: Leaving. _

Why, Why was everyone leaving him? He could not stand it! All he ever wanted to do was make people happy, But no, Not good enough for them, Mikuo would always be there for the other Vocloids, But they rejected him, Made fun of him, Because he wasn't a proper vocaloid.

"I wish I was a proper vocaloid!" He would always speak out when around them, Wishing they could help him become one, No matter how hard he asked they never did, So we come to the present day, Mikuo was walking back from the Crypton tower, He had handed in his resignation and left, He didn't tell anyone why he did and wouldn't tell them, He took his phone out and looked at the picture of him and Miku, She was always happy, But not because of him, Because of that idiot Kaito! Mikuo swore that he would never break them up no matter how much it hurt him or broke his heart.

"I just wish you were mine." He mumbled looking at the screen but did not realise his sister was right behind him.

"Hey, Mikuo!" She shouted at him causing the teal haired male to jump half a mile into the air and almost land flat on his face due to the immense shock he had.

"Why did you do that?!" He almost practically screamed at her, She had almost caught him so he was worried that she would have heard what he said. "Don't do that again okay?" Sighed the male.

"Oh come on, Lighten up, Mikuo, You are always so down and glum, I hate seeing you like that so please cheer up? For me?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes which only caused him to roll his eyes and walk away. "Don't you walk away from me mister!" She ran up beside him and walked with him.

On their walk home not much chatter was exchanged, Mainly due to the fact that they were joined by that Kaito that Miku oh so loved, She would always go to him with her problems, It made Mikuo feel left out, Unwanted, This is why he was going to leave the vocaloid house and move somewhere he could have a new life and let everyone forget about him, It sounded like a dream to him.

"I'll see you both back at the house." He said and walked off somewhere else before they could say anything to stop him, Mikuo wondered off to the shop, He needed to get supplies for the trip he would be making, He planned on moving to England where the Vocaloids were not well known, That way he could have a peaceful life. "Time to go back home and get ready…"

An hour later, Mikuo was at the Vocaloid house in his room writing out a letter.

"To whom it may concern,

I am sorry to do this but I have decided to leave the Vocaloids, My resignation has already been handed in and I will be removed from the whole group, I am moving to England away from you all, I feel as if I am unwanted and that you all don't care about me and that is probably true, I will never be like any of you, Always the failure and the one to hold everyone back, Please don't try and stop me, But if you want to say your goodbyes then I will be at the airport at 6:30PM outside the main entrance.

From, Mikuo." Whilst he wrote that a few tears had fallen onto the paper in the bottom corner, It broke his heart but it needed to be done he couldn't stay where he was not welcome any longer, Placing the letter into an envelope he wrote on the front, Goodbye. Nothing more just that, He would now pack as his plane was leaving in five hours, Thankfully he had a car that was going to go over with him.

Mikuo was now stood in the room that had been his for the past however long, But now it would go to someone new and better, Walking out of the door he taped the letter to it and ran as fast as he could out of the house, Even though nobody was there, Dumping the stuff in his car he got in and drove off to the airport, Handing over his car to the deportation place he stood outside the entrance, It was 6:20.

"Nobody will come will they?" He sighed and was about to walk inside until he heard someone scream his name.

"MIKUO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

_**Well, Hello everyone, I am back, T-rex and a vampire is on hiatus though, So I decided to try a new story, I hope that it is what you will all like, I am not so sure myself but you never know do you? If you like it then let me know, Also, Who do you think screamed his name? I would love to find out, Until next time, Take care! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The lonely Vocaloid or so he thought.**

_Chapter two: What? _

"MIKUO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Mikuo turned around to see someone who he thought would never come. "Miku?" He asked confused at the sight of his sister stood there with 3 suitcases beside her, she ran up to him and hugged him tighter than she ever had. "Miku what are you doing?" He hugged her back.

"I didn't want to be apart from my brother! It's not fair if you leave me behind, I… I spoke to the others about it and they didn't care, I showed them the letter and nothing, they didn't show any emotion, so I walked out on them, even quit at Crypton, I wanted to come with you instead." By this point the smaller girl was crying her eyes out, this caused Mikuo to get angry, Not with Miku but the others for making his sister like this, but he was slightly part of the blame for walking out.

"Come on, the plane is due in an hour, we can go and get on it okay?" He smiled and peeled away from her to go, She nodded and wiping her tears away, Walking back to get her cases and then run forward to join him, Walking into the main building Mikuo grabbed two trolleys for them and placed Mikus stuff on hers first then his own.

"Mikuo? Can we go get some food, I'm really hungry." Right on cue Mikus stomach rumbled loudly causing the male to laugh, True laughter from him sounded good to her.

"Yeah sure, let's get some food" He smiled and pointed to a nearby food outlet; they walked over and ordered some Leeks and drinks.

"Hey, Miku, Are you sure that you want to come with me? I mean, you don't have to I can look after myself, Y-You have Kaito to look after, Not me." He sighed and looked away.

"You really are stupid, Mikuo, I am coming because I care about you, Kaito just laughed when he heard, I then realised I don't want to be with him, I don't love him." She said softly trying to make him feel better.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted this, because it is a big choice, When we get there we will have to work hard to make our lives even half decent, Are you sure you want that?" He asked, Munching on a leek after it and checking his phone, She didn't reply but instead just got up and walked round the table and hugged him close, But it was different to a normal hug, It was like two lovers reunited.

"Let's go get that Plane yeah? We can make new lives; it will be just us two." He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head softly, then boarding for their plane got called and they rushed to the gate, Checking in they sat there waiting for the plane now, which was not due for at least an hour.

"I hate this part, the waiting it always takes forever and is such a pain, but I guess it is worth it as we can make a fresh start huh?" Miku looked at her brother, who was playing on his phone; she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder gently.

"Miku, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone, Scared that she might be sick or something, She simply nodded to the second question, Then she realised something, It would change their lives forever and Mikuo would not complain.

"Mikuo? Look at me for a second?" She whispered to him, so he did and put away his phone, next she did something that shocked him.

Miku kissed him softly on the lips, it was not long or short, just right, but it seemed like forever to the both of them, then reluctantly she pulled away from him.

"Mikuo…I… I love you"

_**Hey guys, I thought you would all like a second chapter, I just hope it didn't come out too fast for anyone, I loved writing this one out, I know many of you probably don't like Negicest, But I do, I will always be writing separate arcs so tell me who you want to see with him, Until next time, Take care. **_


End file.
